In a World full of Woman!
by Gh0stRec0n
Summary: Imagine all men in fairy Tail and the world disappear and leave natsu the only Male figure in Fairy Tail so he gets a Very Very very big harem with every Female Character!Harem;soon Lemons and Sexual content (later on)!
1. Chapter 1

All the men disappear!

**A/N**: This is my first ever English story (I'm German so not perfect English) but I hope u like it!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Fairy Tail or anything from it Hiro Mashima does.

It was a normal night in Magnolia when suddenly a bright light erupted in the Sky. The light send out little sparkles that got into the body's of the men population. All men's started to glow and slowly turned into dust.

Natsu was in the forest training hard.

´I will beat Erza,Gildarts and Gramps! 'He thought to himself. Then he noticed the bright light in the sky. As the sparkles tried to reach him he erupted himself in fire and destroyed the sparkles that tried to reach him.

„What the hell are this things."he said loud as he started to run away towards his house.

Next Morning in the Guild Hall!

"Did u guys also saw that bright light last night and the sparkles that came off from that light ?", asked Lucy while she drank her juice.

"Yes I saw it too also and did u notice that only the female Guild Members are here? ", stated Levy.

"Yes it is strange, normally the male's are here around this time ", Erza said while putting her hand on her chin and started to think. Just then a Lacrima TV appeared at the bar and everybody looked at it.

A Woman appeared in the Lacrima smiled like a psycho and said: „I think u noticed that bright light last night. This light sends out magical "**Transfer-Sparkles"** these Sparkles send every Creature or Human into a different universe ". She grinned evil. Everybody who saw the Lacrima TV could only stare in shock. „ And because I hate men I send every male in the universe into a different universe, and because every male was sleeping no one could do something about it." The woman said. Everybody who looked at the Lacrima looked shocked and sad because they knew every male they knew just disappeared.

Just then the Guild doors busted open. "GUYS! „Natsu shouted while he was panting. Everyone looked at Natsu and wondered why he is still here."Did u guys also saw that light with the sparkle thing?" Natsu asked. "Yes Natsu but how come your still here?" Erza said while recovering from her shock. „I was training in the Night when this light came up from nowhere and these sparkles tried to attach to me so I burned them." He said with his usual grin.

„And also where are all the Men's ,on the streets I only saw females?, he asked as he looked to where Lucy was standing." Natsu, this may be hard for you but all the Mans disappeared that means that you're the only Men in this universe, apparently. „Levy said while looking Natsu in the eyes. „S-So basically I'm the o-o-only male in the universe?" Natsu asked with his eyes wide open and mouth wide open.

"Yes Natsu, Levy said that didn't she",Lucy said while rolling her eyes.

**5 Minutes later**

"Ultear when are we there? „Asked Meredy while having anime style watery eyes. „Just a little more Meredy "said Ultear while smiling warmly to Meredy. They were walking towards Fairy Tail.

While walking down the dirt road Ultear thought about the women in the Lacrima. 'Who is she, how did she managed to cast such a powerful spell, what magic was that? So Many Questions to think about'. She thought while looking at Meredy.

Meredy had a worried face. „What are you thinking about Meredy." Ultear asked while looking at her and smiling warmly. „I'm thinking about how this spell can be undone. " she answered while standing in Magnolia's Market Place. Ultear and Meredy were looking around and it happened like the woman said the two only saw females at the market place.

'So it was true that every male disappeared.' Ultear thought while walking towards the Fairy Tail Guild. As they arrived they noticed that the Guild had no Scratch. 'Maybe it even was a good thing all men disappeared', Ultear thought. When they opened the door they saw Erza, Levy,Lucy,Cana,Mirajane,Lisanna at the Table talking. As Ultear and Meredy were walking towards them the girls looked at the two women. "Ultear, Meredy how come that you two are here?" asked Erza while eating her Strawberry Cheesecake.

„We came here to look if we could stay here, because now that all men are gone that also means that the most Dark Wizard are gone." Ultear said while she and Meredy sat down. They heard a sound from the kitchen and looked to where the sound came. Suddenly Natsu jumped out of the kitchen with lots of food in his hands.

He sat down at the Bar and started to eat. „Why is Natsu still here !" Meredy and Ultear screamed while standing up. "Natsu is still here because he was awake when the men's disappeared." Levy said while pointing to Natsu. "he burned the sparkles while they attacked him. „said Erza.

At that point Kagura, Yukino, and most of the other female wizard came in and screamed "**WE WANT NATSU**!" All Fairy Tail members got up and screamed "**HES OURS**!" the girls growled at each other. You could see little lightning's coming from the girls. Natsu being the dense idiot got up and crawled behind the bar counter and thought to himself.

"What has gotten in their minds?!" While he was moving slowly to the Kitchen.

Erza saw that he was trying to escape and followed him. "And where do you think you're going Natsu "she asked with her commanding voice. „I-I'm j-j-just trying to g-get me some w-water" he answered while shaking of fear. Erza Requip'ed and rope and slowly approached Natsu.

"W-What a-are you doing with th-that ro-rope? Natsu asked with Fear in his Eyes. "Oh, nothing special Natsu." She said with an sweet voice. She approached Natsu and began to hold his hands behind his back. „Stop moving so much Natsu." She shouted while she tried to tie his hands.

Natsu kept on struggling but Erza managed to tie his legs and arms. She turned him around and straddled him. She Requip'ed a bit of cloth and put it in his mouth, so he couldn't talk. "hmmhmhmhhm" Natsu tried to say something. „What was that Natsu?" she asked and giggled a bit.

Little that Natsu knew that because he was the only male the Woman Instinct's took over every woman and the most females were already in love with Natsu because he helped them and was there for them in hard times.

Erza pulled Natsu with a collar around his neck so he looked like a dog and his owner back to the guild hall and stopped in the middle of the guild hall. „What did you do to him Erza, he looks half dead." Mirajane said while giggling a bit. „I said he shouldn't struggle so much while I was holding his hands and legs 'sigh' but he insisted to struggle." Erza answered while looking at a struggling started to cry anime tears. The Girls started to blush at how adorable Natsu looked. Also in their mind they had some perverted thoughts.

**Time Skip**

"What do we do now?" Natsu asked while scratching the back of his head.

"I guess we move on with our lives." Erza said while eating her favorite Strawberry Cheesecake.

Mirajane was currently cleaning the bar Glasses with a smile.

'Im happy that atleast Natsu is here with us.' She thought.

Every Female had only one thing in her mind. 'Natsu's mine'.

**A/N: ****I wanted to say 2 quick things. 1. I will probably need a partner that writes the storys with me or helps me, (Send me an Pm if you need A Story idea or want to help me write my ideas!)I also cant find any beta reader that answers me. 2. If I don't update that means im learning for school or im lazy. But I want to make this storys for you Guys to enjoy (and also to see more Natsu x Erza x Harem Storys). But like I said if I don't update that means im lazy or learning. Till Then ! Also I have a sickness that makes me cannot work on something for too long and getting easily distracted so sry for not Updating so long!**


	2. Quick Note

Thanks for the Reviews and like i said i have no idea how to write an Fanfic and also im not so good that i can write Smooth im sry if it was to quickly written these were my Frist words also im trying to write every day im not in College or so that means I have plenty of time but at Christmas I have my exams so yeah (please write me tipps how to be better in writing that would help a lot thanks guys ! :D). Also in my Story Natsu is a bit brighter in his brain. And im trying to write much much longer chapters and try to make it smooth and not so quickly but still I don't know how to write smooth like I said this is my first writing ever! So understand that I may make errors or make it to quick.


End file.
